I
by SilviaDabas
Summary: hmghkghkm


Capítulo 1 – Doce general Cullen.

_Os passos do chefe de estado militar ecoavam ao longo do corredor que dividia o ostentoso prédio_ do NSA em dois.

Seus passos eram firmes e seguros, acompanhando o corpo totalmente esguio, bem formado, e a expressão dura e irreversivelmente superior.

O corredor se encontrava vazio e quase na penumbra. Todos deveriam já estar nos pátios exteriores se preparando para o grande momento, que talvez decidisse a vida deles dali para frente.

O general Edward Cullen dobrou o braço e no relógio viu que já eram oito horas da manhã. Geralmente um encontro daquele não aconteceria tão tarde, mas a direção do órgão decidira que já que os novatos eram acompanhados por seus pais na cerimônia de apresentação e eles não entrariam em treinamento militar, aquele pequeno atraso poderia ser concedido.

Ajustou a insígnia NSA em seu peito, e as três estrelas que somente ele tinha em toda a organização.

Subiu as escadas que separavam o corredor da porta principal e com um aceno para o coronel-general Emmet McCarthy, posicionou-se atrás do palanque que haviam construído e que sempre usava em momentos como aquele.

Edward observou todo o total de cinqüenta voluntários para o ano, dentre homens e mulheres, com o mesmo olhar de gavião que diziam que enxergava um terrorista á quilômetros. Os pais dos jovens se acomodavam perto do pequeno jardim, parecendo ansiosos e terrivelmente orgulhos pela "conquista" de seus filhos.

Ele não podia deixar de passar a imagem que sempre tivera. A imagem que ostentava desde o primeiro dia que se alistara e entrara pelos mesmos portões. Ele era o rude, o terror de todos os criminosos e, claro, de todos aqueles que queriam servir decentemente o país, a quem ele tanto idolatrava.

"Eu sou o chefe de estado militar do NSA. Mas vocês simplesmente irão me conhecer como General Cullen." Ele começou ainda adentrando a alma de cada homem e mulher ali presentes, em suas fardas recém adquiridos, ou recém lavadas. Uns logo iriam deixá-las no armário para futuros fetiches sexual das mulheres, ou simplesmente não teriam elas tão limpas assim. Disso Edward tinha muita consciência.

"Vocês terão um longo tempo de treinamento e espero que vocês continuem firmes para proteger o país." Edward controlou o ímpeto de gritar para todos eles que não passavam de um bando de frangos e crianças prematuras. Não sabiam o que ali faziam, ou pelo menos achavam ainda que aquilo fosse mais uma fase de algum jogo idiota de vídeo game. "Nosso lema é: Integridade. Transparência. E respeito á lei. Todos estão cientes disso?"

Houve um murmúrio da parte das pessoas, e Edward ouviu Emmet murmurar alguma coisa sobre 'como que eles iriam sofrer até conseguir dar uma resposta decente'.

"Nós vamos proteger os interesses de segurança nacional, aderindo aos mais elevados padrões de comportamento. Legalidade. Honestidade. Integridade. Equidade. Lealdade. Colaboração. Inovação e Aprendizado."

Edward percebeu que alguém entre as fileiras de recrutas estava controlando a risada. Isso devido ao movimento que seus ombros faziam diferente dos demais, e também da grande percepção que Edward garantira em tantos anos de experiência.

Ele controlou a ira, e continuou o discurso:

"Todos os americanos devem ter confiança. Como fazemos em nossa observação que as fileiras da NSA estão cheias de pessoas dedicadas e honradas que se comprometeram a proteger este país, enquanto a seguir escrupulosamente as leis e procedimentos destinados a proteger os direitos e liberdades dos americanos".

O movimento continuava e ele terminou o discurso com pressa, dizendo as palavras mais 'divertidas' para ele. Era a hora que todos colocavam a mão no peito e olhavam para o céu escondendo as lágrimas patrióticas extremamente falsas que tinham.

"O trabalho que vocês vão fazer é importante não só para os políticos e líderes militares, é fundamental para ajudar a manter o mundo seguro."

E assim como achara que aconteceria, aconteceu. E junto com todo aquele pacote de cinqüenta alunos, os pais também se emocionaram e se preparam mentalmente para o discurso que fariam em suas casas dizendo o quanto o filho mudaria o mundo.

Edward continuou com a expressão severa, enquanto saía do palanque crente que aquele seria mais um ano infrutífero.

"Ordem!" Emmet empurrou sua cadeira de rodas até a frente das fileiras e gritou. Há alguns meses Emmet se submetera á uma missão que o fizera perder o movimento das pernas. Ninguém sabia se era temporário ou não, mas Emmet conseguia esbanjar toda sua impotência somente com as palavras, e ainda assim continuava um dos mais temidos pelos novatos, exceto pelo próprio Edward.

Todos os novatos se enfileiraram desajeitados enquanto Edward abria caminho entre eles com as mãos atrás das costas e a expressão dura e inflexível de sempre.

O silêncio que se reinou, somente marcado pelo som de seus passos, foi gutural. Exatamente na penúltima fileira, Edward parou e se prostrou á frente de um rapaz de rosto espinhento e olhar tímido.

"Qual é o seu nome, novato?" Edward berrou. Edward ouviu um murmúrio abafado de perto dos jardins. Provavelmente os responsáveis pelo jovem.

O garoto engoliu em seco e abaixou o olhar. Suas pernas tremiam nas bases, e a presença do general, ali tão perto, o fazia querer sair correndo.

"Não me faça repetir, novato. Qual é o seu nome?"

"M-Mike..."

"M-Mike? Nunca ouvi esse nome, novato. McCarthy já ouviu esse nome?" Edward gritou para Emmet sem se virar.

"Nunca." Emmet respondeu se divertindo. Para ele sempre era divertido ver o medo que tudo aquilo, principalmente Edward causavam em todos.

"Newton, senhor... Mike Newton..."

"Senhor? Aqui sou general, novato." Edward retrucou com a mesma voz severa e que excediam nas pessoas ali presentes como navalhas. "Diga-me. Sem rodeios. Por que estava rindo durante o meu discurso? Por acaso não sabe que aqui é o NSA, e não um circo?"

"Des—Desc..." Mike começou com os joelhos ligeiramente enfraquecidos, enquanto engolia em seco repetidas vezes. "Eu..." Ele olhou ao redor procurando por alguém. Sua mãe, talvez, Edward pensou com ironia. "Fizeram... Graça..."

Edward arqueou a sobrancelha para o garoto.

"Novato. Você sabe o que é ser americano?"

"Sim, se... Quer dizer, general."

"Você sabe que devemos ter respeito pelo nosso país?"

"Sim, general..."

"E você, novato, sabia que esse é o departamento de inteligência mais importante de coleta de dados dos EUA?"

"Sim..." O garoto lambeu os lábios secos e arriscou um olhar para o temente general Cullen, tão alto para os parâmetros normais.

"E posso saber quem fez "graça"?" Edward tentava manter um tom controlado, embora esse já fosse severo o bastante.

Os olhos do garoto pareciam que iriam deslocar a qualquer momento, e o general ficou impaciente. Tempo perdido com crianças, não era seu forte, mas o treinamento deles começava a partir do momento que assinavam a bendita ficha de inscrição.

Seus pais ali no jardim não mudavam nada. Ele era responsável por aquela turma de bebês, e seu trabalho era eliminar os que nunca ajudariam o país, somente atrapalhariam.

"Ela..." Ele apontou para a fila ao lado á uma figura totalmente ereta, com os braços para trás em sinal de respeito e quase a cabeça inteira coberta pelo chapéu de farda.

Edward virou seu olhar para o dedo indicador do menino e para o próprio que agora acreditava que estava a salvo de qualquer coisa que o general pudesse fazer.

"Acho que você não ouviu meu discurso, novato. São grandes inflações." Edward começou para o extremo espanto do menino. "Primeiro. Nenhum soldado, nem que fosse aspirante, pode tremer nas pernas como você faz. Se é isso em minha frente, quem dirá de algum criminoso." O garoto tinha certeza de que se sentiria mais confortável ao lado de um criminoso, do que ao lado do general Cullen. "Segundo. Lealdade. Você deveria ter preferido á morte a contar qualquer coisa, seja sobre seus colegas, seja até pela porcaria de uma planta que fala. Essas são grandes inflações."

O garoto tremia cada vez mais enquanto Edward se tornava impaciente. Com um movimento de dedos acenou para um dos subordinados e esses levaram o garoto totalmente abobado dali.

Edward não acompanhou a transição, somente virou os pés elegantemente e com as mãos para trás se encaminhou até a figura ereta que o rapaz tinha apontado.

Ela não o olhou nem uma vez, nem seu olhar se desviou para o lado. Edward percebia os olhares de todos sobre ele.

Para a figura, Edward era extremamente alto, e assim que se prostrou em sua frente, disse em voz firme:

"Olhe para mim, novato."

Lentamente, a cabeça do novato se levantou revelando um rosto delicado e incríveis olhos castanhos. Era uma linda mulher, com traços gentis e bem feitos. Mas Edward não notara nada disso, ele só via uma aposta com Emmet. Quem desistiria primeiro.  
Ele apostaria nela.

"Oh, um garoto." Edward disse. "Acho que já quebrou regras suficientes por hoje." Viu a mulher trancar o maxilar com raiva. Edward sabia que mulheres odiavam ser confundida com alguém do outro sexo, mesmo uma mulher que se alistava á NSA. Estava na hora de eliminar algumas pessoas, e várias delas iam ao primeiro dia, ou simplesmente nos primeiros vinte minutos.

"Vai me expulsar, general?" A voz dela ressoou em seus ouvidos. Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha com a petulância da moça. Ela definitivamente não era que nem o garoto das pernas bambas.

Edward estudou a moça por um tempo, talvez querendo transpassar sua alma com um olhar. Simplesmente com a mesma expressão severa, acenou com a cabeça e disse firme:

"Ainda não, novato." E saiu dali com passos firmes até onde McCarthy estava, "Cuide deles." Foi à ordem que deu antes de continuar o caminho pelos corredores e se retirar.

Bella observou o homem de intenso olhos verdes se afastar com todo aquele tamanho e impotência que ostentava.

O pequeno momento quando os olhos dele se encontraram para Bella foi como se ele lesse sua alma e sua mente e soubesse exatamente o que ela estava fazendo ali.

Talvez a idéia de distrair o menino não tivesse sido boa. Por um lado diminuiu a concorrência e lotação que ela não queria, mas chamou a atenção do general para ela.

A vítima não precisava conhecê-la, embora fosse quase inevitável.

"Merda." Ela pensou ainda com as mãos para trás e mostrando toda a rigidez que pediam. Ela já estava começando as coisas de uma maneira ruim, e ela não podia continuar naquele ritmo.

Ela se lembrou da forma como o general chocalhou o menino e com extrema frieza o expulsou dali.

Talvez a vítima não fosse tão fácil assim, ela pensou.

_Péssima primeira impressão._

**Capítulo 3- Dispensando enfermaria.**

A semana no 'quartel', o modo como Bella se referia ao prédio da NSA, passara lentamente. Ou melhor, _dolorida._

Bella sempre tivera um bom treinamento, quase se comparando ao militar, mas mesmo assim ela podia sentir os efeitos intensos aparecendo em suas pernas e braços.

Pelo menos ela sairia dali sem precisar ir á academia por um ano.

A maldita sirene ecoou em seus ouvidos naquele dia de manhã. "Por Deus, era domingo!", esperneou com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro.

Sua colega de quarto resmungou alguma coisa enquanto se levantava mais sonolenta do que desperta.

"Que horas são, hein?" Ela murmurou com a voz embargada enquanto esfregava os olhos.

"Hora de dormir." Resmungou ainda com a cabeça no travesseiro.

Bella estava exausta. Não pelo tratamento ser muito intenso para ela, mas por querer mostrar ao General Cullen que ela podia, sim, obrigada fazer um bom trabalho. Na verdade um ótimo trabalho.

E olha as conseqüências, Bella! Perfeito. Ela ainda continuava resmungando.

Ela já havia ganhado uma ao passar em primeiro lugar no teste teórico, e não podia deixar de se sentir exultante com o feito.

Logo as murmurações de sua colega de quarto, Ângela, acabaram e Bella se perguntou se a garota havia ido á qualquer lugar onde os loucos dos generais e treinadores estavam.

Ela não deixaria Bella ali, deixaria?

Céus! Bella resmungou sentindo algo estranho. Estou parecendo um comum adolescente.

O general Cullen andava á passos firmes por entre os corredores, vistoriando os aspirantes que se prostravam respeitosamente e com continência na porta de seus quartos. Uns tentavam esconder a sonolência, outros nem sequer o conseguiam, e Cullen sentiu desprezo por cada um deles.

Se dois da turma de cinqüenta sobrevivesse, seria muito.

Porém, ao fim do corredor, faltava uma pessoa. Ele girou o calcanhar, retomando a olhada no rosto de cada um e não achou o novato.

Formando uma linha fina na boca e enrijecendo o maxilar, ele se encaminhou até o dormitório no centro do corredor.

Ela nem sentiu a sua aproximação. Só ouviu sua respiração quando sua voz cortou o ar como adagas:

"Desrespeitando o toque de levantar, novato?"

Relutantemente, e achando ser aquilo uma alucinação, Bella levantou a cabeça em direção á voz.

Má pedida, o General Cullen estava realmente ali. E com sua maldita mania de chamá-la de homem.

Com a mesma fachada, rude e fria expressão.

"Então, novato?"

"Eu não sou novato."

"É o que então?" Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Um super tendente, um tenente, major?" Ele estreitou os olhos. "Ou um general?"

"Eu não quis dizer isso." Ela retrucou sentindo a raiva borbulhar em suas veias como todas às vezes ao encontrar o general. E também sentindo o mau humor matinal assolar sua voz e corpo.

Ultimamente ela teve os exercícios diários para desafogar todo o humor, mas agora...

"Não? Ou você acha que é um novato melhor do que os outros? Só por que mostrou que sabe quem foram os presidentes dos EUA, acha que pode ganhar direitos, criança?"

Ele fazia a situação se tornar tão... _Fraca_. Como se a boa colocação no teste não significasse nada.

Então por que vocês insistem em colocar isso então? Foi o que ela teve vontade de perguntar. E fez.

O general nada respondeu. Somente se distanciou um passo. Bella pensou ter conseguido a vitória, mas o que se resultou não foi o que esperava.

O general pegou o bastão preto que sempre carregava consigo e com um movimento só, sem tempo de reação, desferiu um golpe no estômago de Bella.

Ela não pode conter a surpresa. Eles podiam dar castigos físicos?

Ela nunca se sentira tão humilhada e revoltada, mas depois do primeiro reflexo para se defender, ela simplesmente parou no lugar recebendo os golpes bem dados do general.

Afinal, apesar de ainda estar sonolenta, ela entendia que se revidasse só pioraria sua situação, e mesmo poderia colocar toda a missão a perder.

O general Cullen era uma das maiores influências do local, para quem ela o denunciaria?

E se o fizesse, ela não poderia deixar de sentir humilhada. Como se ela não pudesse se defender... Não, ela não o deixaria ter esse gostinho sobre ela.

Então... Tudo parou, e ela sentiu uma dor lacerante na região do diafragma. Quando ela voltou a abrir os olhos – que ela sequer sabia que os havia fechado – não encontrou o general ali.

Ele já estava saindo do quarto, e disse com sua voz dura e insensível:

"Dois minutos, ou fora."

Bella suspirou e jogou a cabeça para trás, em uma expressão de exasperação. Ela preferia mil vezes mais estar em um carregamento de narcóticos pelo oceano atlântico, do que estar ali sujeita á um general impessoal, insensível, e frígido como o Cullen.

Com um esforço, ela conseguiu sair da cama e levantando a blusa examinou sua imagem no pequeno espelho.

Um tom verde se alastrava pela sua barriga, e ela sabia que um roxo horrível surgiria depois.

Tinha dor, porém não era muita. E ela poderia lidar com aquilo, afinal, ela fora treinada para agüentar pressão e dor.

Trancou a respiração e abaixou a blusa, ouvindo o "Trinta segundos" na voz impessoal do general. Desembaraçou o cabelo, lavou o rosto rapidamente, e á passos firmes e tentando esconder uma careta devida á fisgada, saiu à porta, prestando continência.

O general se encontrava do outro lado do corredor, e nem sequer olhou para ela; junto dele estava o general McCarthy, que sorria em sua cadeira de rodas.

"Novatos, hoje teremos um treinamento especial!" McCarthy gritou. "Mas por que domingo, e por que tão cedo?" Ele deu um riso desdenhoso. "Por que simplesmente os inimigos não vão escolher a melhor hora para você para atacar. E vocês precisam estar preparados."

Bella revirou os olhos internamente. Ali era um centro de inteligência e não um treinamento militar, mas os americanos e sua mania chata de perfeccionismo.

"Vocês ficarão em grupos de três, e receberão um mapa e uma mochila com alguns utensílios necessários. E receberão um pedaço de papel, com uma frase desconexa, mas através dela vocês terão que descobrir que local que vocês precisam chegar."

Bella não pode deixar de ficar excitada. Ela estava precisando de adrenalina mesmo, e a 'missão' seria algo excitante, se bem que ela preferia fazer sozinha.

Acabou que o grupo dela foi formado por sua companheira de quarto, Ângela e Jasper, que estava tão excitado quanto à infiltrada, mas ao contrário dela, não conseguia disfarçar.

Alguns subordinados deram as mochilas, o mapa e o papel surrado, e ela logo começou a analisar o papel.

As palavras eram desconexas, mas tinha algo haver com a Itália – quase imperceptível, porém ela vivera a maior parte da vida dela lá -, e olhando no mapa ela logo descobriu um local que fazia um jogo de palavras com o nome do país.

Ela sorriu presunçosa, mas logo seu sorriso desapareceu quando percebeu o general Cullen observando todos com seu olhar impotente.

"Ele não expressa nenhuma emoção!", ela gritou em sua mente, chocada.

E também não pôde evitar sentir as borboletas em seu estômago. Bella não conseguia se livrar da sensação que o general sabia tudo sobre ela.

Quando ela estava quase saindo com o grupo, o general McCarthy dirigiu-se até ela:

"Senhorita Evans."

"Olá, general." Ela bateu continência se prostrando reta.

"Você pode pegar o corredor á direita e ir até a enfermaria, a enfermeira é..."

"Desculpe general." Ela o encarou. Confusa. "Mas eu não preciso de enfermaria."

"Não?" Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela.

"Não." Ela respondeu firme. "Estou bem." Bateu continência de novo e saiu com seu grupo, não sem antes lançar um olhar presunçoso para o general Cullen que a examinava com os braços cruzados e o corpo encostado na parede, impassível, como sempre.

**Capítulo 4 – O rei do boxe.**

_Itália_

"Caius se você não tirar esse _cane _horroroso daqui, pode ter certeza que é no corpo dele que os novos carregamentos de narcóticos acontecerão."

Marcus berrou saindo da porta de sua grande suíte com o terno mais novo e chique que havia adquirido alguns dias antes e que agora se encontrava arruinado pelas dentadas do furioso cão.

Encarou Argos mordendo um grande pedaço de osso na sala e esfregou o terno em sua cara.

"Sabe como se chamava o cachorro de Ulisses? ARGOS! E sabe como ele morreu?"

O cachorro rosnou para ele, mas um assovio vindo de longe o acalmou, e logo sua atenção foi para o dono que se aproximava com sua cobra no pescoço, e o olhar despreocupado.

"Na verdade... O cachorro de Ulisses morreu pacificamente de velhice depois que o dono voltou vinte anos depois."

Marcus o encarou com cólera.

"Você vai pagar." Murmurou entre dentes.

"Ah qual é, grande sócio. Você tem inúmeros ternos risca de giz. E outra... Sabe como as pessoas vão fantasiadas de mafiosos nas festas á fantasia? COM TERNO RISCA DE GIZ! O problema é que você é um, panaca."

Bufou. "Simplesmente mantenha esse cachorro," Gesticulou violentamente para o saco de pulgas dentuças. "Longe do meu quarto e dos meus ternos."

Caius deu de ombros e cruzou os braços de encontro ao peito.

"E aonde vai posso saber?"

Marcus bufou enquanto entrava novamente em sua suíte, contudo sabia que não se livraria tão cedo da presença do criador de animais.

"Á um encontro."

"Encontro?" Aro enfiou a cabeça na porta intrometido como sempre.

"E vocês me deixam em paz..." Resmungou Marcus.

Então Aro entrou no quarto e revelou o grande tabuleiro de xadrez que trazia nas mãos.

"Nem pensar..." Marcus grunhiu.

"Vamos, Marcus... Só uma partida..."

"Espera! Você disse que iria me ajudar com aquele coala quase extinto da Austrália!" Caius lembrou.

"CHEGA! Por Dio!" Se olhou no vasto espelho e admirou sua figura. Piscou para si mesmo e sorrindo levantou as mãos e exclamou seu slogan. "Todas querem Marcus."

Aro bufou. "Já não chega de mulheres mortas? Já falta população, imagina com você exterminando-as..."

"Vocês não entendem, gafanhotos." Ajustou o colarinho e abriu passagem por entre os sócios. Na porta girou teatralmente e piscou. "Somente deuses da sedução conseguem minhas façanhas. Vocês... São pequenos aprendizes. Qualquer hora, se um dia eu for capaz de sentir tédio, ensinarei á vocês."

E saiu teatralmente cantarolando alguma música da Laura Pausini.

Caius assoviou, e erguendo a mão direita começou a contar nos dedos junto com o irmão.

"3... 2...1..."

"POR DIO! TIREM ESSE SACO DE PULGAS DAQUI!"

Os dois homens riram horrores, e só pararam quando ouviram a grande porta de madeira bater com um estrondo.

_Marcus estava furioso!_

"Agora quem está com tédio sou eu..." Resmungou Aro com o tabuleiro de xadrez nas mãos. Começou a mexer a peça nos dois lados, jogando sozinho.

"Até te emprestaria meu cavalo, porém ele está no Chile, mi amigo."

"Seu senso de humor é incrível..." Aro resmungou continuando seu jogo solitário na cama do almofadinhas.

Se havia alguém naquela máfia que se dava bem. Era Marcus!

Como ele mesmo dizia.

TODAS QUEREM MARCUS!

UGH! Vá para o inferno! Mas na verdade... Querer Marcus era como uma passagem para o inferno.

"Na verdade..." Caius murmurou acariciando sua enorme cobra que deslizava pelos seus braços. "Temos algo para fazer."

"Oh, perfeito." Aro fez cheque mate em si mesmo e levantou os olhos para seu sócio com interesse.

Caius sumiu por alguns minutos e logo voltou com um notebook.

"E o que é isso?"

Eles sentaram lado a lado e Aro o mais longe possível da cobra que olhava fixamente para ele, e ainda com aquela língua nojenta.

"E... _Voilá."_

Logo o pequeno visor do aparelho foi substituído pela imagem de um corredor vazio.

Aro bateu palmas, admirado. "Perfeito Caius! _Perfeito!_ Vamos ver um corredor vazio o dia inteiro! Ótima forma de se distrair!"

"Cala a boca. É só_... Isso!"_ Com o movimento de uma espécie de controle remoto mudou a posição da câmera.

Agora podiam ver um gramado onde jovens militares treinavam e...

"É o prédio do NSA!" Aro exclamou agora surpreso.

"E o que acha de espionarmos nossa querida infiltrada?"

Aro bateu palmas excitadas e procuraram Bella no treinamento.

"Oh, ela andou malhando..."

"É treinamento militar, idiota! O que esperava? Que ela engordasse?"

Então avistaram o general Cullen gritando coisas para ela.

Os dois homens rugiram em uníssono.

"_Ele."_ Falaram com asco.

"Ei, isso ficou estranho..." Aro comentou.

"Por quê?"

"Marcus não está aqui para completar o coro."

Caius revirou os olhos, e viu pelo canto do olho Argos entrar com um pedaço de pano na boca.

"O que é isso amigão? Novas conquistas?"

"Da bunda de quem?"

Então antes que pudessem entrevistar o cachorro e saber de que bunda era o pano, ouviram o baque estrondoso da porta de madeira, e o grito que se seguiu:

"CAIUS, EU VOU MATAR ESSE CACHORRO, E É AGORA!"

_Maryland. EUA._

Bella limpou o rosto no banheiro e observou seu rosto manchado de terra. Com um suspiro, retirou as folhas secas que se prenderam ao seu cabelo, e jogou com desprezo no lixo ao lado da pia.

Com os dedos indicadores, começou a massagear as têmporas, enquanto virava o rosto a fim de observar cada uma das faces, e perceber qualquer nova mudança que ocorria pela idade.

Outra mulher entrou no banheiro, e ela logo endireitou a coluna e limpou as mãos, saindo do local.

Mais uma semana havia se passado, e nem um problema muito grave ela havia conseguido desde então.

Ela não vira o general mais, e ela cruzava os dedos internamente para que ele tivesse morrido, ou transferido para outro órgão estadual.

O roxo em sua barriga ainda continuava, e ela sabia que traria marcas, o que a faria sempre se lembrar daquela maldita missão e diretamente do general Cullen.

Foi quando ela estava rondando o prédio, a fim de descobrir mais sobre sua estrutura que ela o viu, conversando com uma mulher de cabelos espetados.

Nem com a mulher ele parecia demonstrar alguma emoção. Suas mãos ficavam sempre apoiadas no bastão preto que ficava preso em sua cintura, e sua postura extremamente ereta e expressões rígidas, era sua marca registrada.

Bella girou nos calcanhares para sair dali, mas a mulher a viu e examinou-a dos pés a cabeça. Logo a chamou.

"Senhorita Evans?" Bella se virou e prestou continência, embora não soubesse se ela fosse do treinamento militar ou não. Julgando por suas roupas, e por sua cara, ela não deveria.

A mulher fez um sinal para que ela se aproximasse, e ela tentou ao máximo não olhar para o general, que sabia estar encarando-a até a alma.

"Sim?"

"Sou Alice." Ela sorriu. "Estávamos falando de você até agora, Claire." Bella ainda não se acostumara ao nome fictício, e por questão de segundos ela não abrira a boca e a corrigira. "Vi suas excelentes notas no teste teórico, e eu preciso de uma ajudante... Afinal, eu sou enfermeira do NSA, e não posso cuidar de tudo sozinha."

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha, confusa.

"E o que isso tem haver comigo?"

"Bem..." Ela deu um sorrisinho. "Se você aceitar, você pode ser minha assistente."

"Na verdade..." O general Cullen interferiu. "Você deve aceitar. Não há escapatória."

Ela o encarou pela primeira vez, e viu como seus olhos eram intensamente verdes, como na foto que Caius lhe mostrara á alguns meses no prédio mal cheiroso que os Volturi se encontravam.

A vontade dela era argumentar, arranjar alguma briga, ou mesmo tirar aquela expressão tão chata da cara dele, porém ela se controlou internamente, e pensou na cara de Jane se voltasse para Itália com um fracasso nas costas, na zombaria de Caius, e até de Marcus dizendo 'como ela era igual aos pais. '

Ela respirou fundo, e bateu continência novamente para Alice.

"Com prazer."

_Como se ela tivesse outra opção..._

Mas acabou que o trabalho foi bom para ela. Não pelo sentido físico, pois o pouco tempo livre que ela tinha gastava na enfermaria, cuidando de novatos que tropeçavam em pedras, e eram cortados por papel.

O bom lado era que ela estava mais perto da área inteligente do prédio do NSA, e ela poderia justificar os trabalhos da enfermaria como forma de entrar no local, e começar a bolar um plano ou uma maneira de entrar no controle marítimo do prédio.

Os treinos continuavam mais rígidos do que nunca, mas ela continuava indo bem. Ela alcançava seu limite diversas vezes, pois sabia que o general estava por lá, e não queria ser chamada de fraca só por ser mulher.

Da turma de cinqüenta, somente trinta e cinco restavam, sendo cinco destes 'punidos fisicamente' pelos generais, e que ela própria cuidara na enfermaria.

Foi depois de duas semanas ajudando Alice que se aventurou a ir mais longe. Ela precisava pegar alguns papéis com as fichas dos novatos para Alice organizar no armário da enfermaria, e usando isso de pressuposto ouviu uma conversa de dois funcionários da NSA.

Eles diziam que a sala de controle marítimo precisava ser reformada, pois os radares estavam dando problemas, indicando navios e submarinos, onde não os tinham.

Ela sorriu, pois fora a primeira notícia que os Volturi estavam trabalhando.

Ela sabia que através de um sistema inventado por Jane, eles conseguiam enlouquecer esses radares com falsos submarinos, e assim achar que eles estavam com defeito ou confusos, quando na verdade não estavam.

Mas ela também sabia que era um sinal para andar mais rápido. Afinal já estava ali há um mês, e não conseguira muitas informações.

Ela começara a gostar de Alice. Ela era muito atenciosa com os novatos, muito simpática, e Bella pausou se ela poderia saber de alguma coisa sobre o prédio.

Porém, as indiretas que ela de vez em quando lançava, não conseguiam se desenrolar para o rumo que ela queria, portanto Alice não teve muito serventia.

Um dia quando estava voltando da enfermaria, com a mochila pesada nas costas, e os passos vagos, ela pensou em seus pais.

Eles a tinham ensinado tanto... E morrido de uma forma tão drástica.

Será que ela estaria ali naquela missão criminosa para uma máfia, se eles estivessem vivos?

Ela não sabia a resposta, e nunca saberia.

Foi no meio desses pensamentos que ela ouviu o primeiro nocaute.

Depois seguido de vários uivos humanos, e aplausos bem humorados.

Ela franziu o cenho e seguiu o som, parando de frente para uma porta que ela sabia dar para a sala de treinamentos dos generais e subordinados.

Outro barulho de um forte soco praticamente balançou as estruturas, e ela espiou por entre a fresta da porta.

O que ela viu a fez perder o ar.

Tinha um grande ringue de boxe no meio da sala, onde estavam dois homens vestindo apenas calções e luvas de boxe, lutando.

O suor escorria de cada um deles, e eles andavam em movimentos circulares pelo ringue, se encarando e com os punhos preparados dentro das luvas vermelhas.

Outros homens vestindo brancas regatas e ainda com a calça militar estavam de pé assistindo a luta, e outros estavam dando socos em bonecos de plástico, ou em sacos pendurados no teto.

O general McCarthy segurava um bloco de plástico nas mãos, enquanto outro homem que ela reconheceu como sendo um dos subordinados, dava socos nele.

Mas o que realmente chamou a atenção dela foi à luta do ringue.

De repente um dos homens começou uma série de socos violentos repetitivos no outro homem. Era um tipo de movimento em que o agredido não tinha muita chance de ataque, já que sua atenção se voltava toda para sua defesa.

O agredido se protegia com a luva cobrindo seu rosto formando uma espécie de cortina impenetrável. Os socos eram fortes e seus estalos eram ouvidos claramente por todo o salão.

Bella franziu os lábios sabendo que logo a luta acabaria e o juiz marcaria derrota.

Mas surpreendentemente o homem que se protegia, com um movimento ligeiro de mãos que ela quase não conseguiu acompanhar por tão rápido que foi, desequilibrou o outro, e deu um soco forte no rosto do homem, que caiu.

Ele ainda tentou se levantar, mas o homem ficou por cima dele imobilizando seu corpo e esperando os segundos necessários para o fim da partida. O homem tentou escapar daquele aperto, mas era inútil. O outro era mais forte.

_Nocaute._

O juiz contou os segundos enquanto batia o compasso no chão com a mão direita, e quando os dez segundos se foram, o juiz levantou os braços do homem, indicando o vencedor.

Houve uma salva de palmas e assovios, porém, para a extrema raiva de Bella, o general Cullen não demonstrou expressão alguma.

**Capítulo 5.-Boxe com o general C.**

_Itália_

"Bon Giorno!" Marcus exclamou lançando um olhar sedutor para a bela ninfa que passava em seu vestido de verão ao seu lado no café mais badalado da cidade.

A moça tentava ignorá-lo, mas em um olhar de relance, sua boca se abriu, e qualquer resposta que criara em sua boca sumira de sua mente.

"É... Io..."

"Uma ragazza formosa como a senhorita não deveria andar sozinha por aí." Marcus piscou, estirando o belo corpo para frente da mesa.

A moça o observou sentado naquela mesa de espaldar no café, e notou que ele certamente era o homem mais bonito que já havia visto.

Ela não tinha palavras, e se encontrava muito envergonhada para prosseguir dizendo alguma coisa.

Marcus então se levantou elegantemente da mesa, com seu sempre elegante terno risco de giz, e galantemente estendeu a mão na direção da bela moça.

"Aceita mi companhia, tesoro?"

"É... C-claro..." Respondeu incerta, aceitando a mão do mafioso que sorriu mostrando toda a fileira de belos dentes brancos e bem esculpidos. A mão dele era forte e vigorosa e logo a encaminhou a se sentar na cadeira, contornando a mesa e se sentando no próprio assento.

"Sabe..." Começou Marcus perfurando a mulher com seu olhar, e brincando com os óculos de sol. A moça se perdeu um pouco em seus olhos azul piscina. "Vejo moças lindas todos os dias... Lindas não, estupendas... Mas você... Oh, me lembra as deusas do Olímpio da Grécia Antiga, ah não, melhor! As nossas belas deusas romanas! Como és linda!"

A moça corou e abaixou os olhos torcendo a alça da bolsa com as mãos, nervosamente.

Marcus então se aproximou lentamente dela e tocou o seu queixo com a ponta do dedo.

"És as mais belas das italianas..." E realmente ela era bem... Uma típica italiana. Se Marcus estivesse usando mais a cabeça de cima do que a de baixo, desconfiaria desse fator.

"Por favor..." Ela disse encabulada ensaiando um sorrisinho constrangido, mas ao mesmo tempo confiante.

Está no papo, Marcus pensou sorridente.

"Qual é o seu nome?"

"Laura..."

"Lindo." Sorriu galanteador.

"E o seu?"

"Meu nome só é dito..." Ele murmurou contra o lóbulo da orelha da moça, fazendo-a arrepiar-se. "No calar da noite... Quando os gemidos... São leves sons de violinos na mais bela orquestra..."

Ele sorriu. E a moça retribuiu.

Dentro de uma hora estavam os dois se entregando aos prazeres em uma casa no meio do campo. Era um casebre bem antigo, mas Marcus reformara com orgulho, e fizera de lá um lugar aconchegante.

"E qual é o seu nome?" Ela perguntou arranhando as costas dele, em meio á um gemido.

O mafioso sorriu.

"Volturi. Marcus Volturi."

Então os olhos da moça se arregalaram em choque, e ela afastou as mãos do homem de si. Cobriu com as mãos os seios e tentou puxar o lençol para cobrir o corpo.

"Você deve estar brincando..."

"Não, minha cara." Sorriu, se deitando na cama com os braços apoiando a cabeça, e observando a moça como se em um cinema.

"Você... Por Dio!" Então ela se levantou rapidamente e começou a recolher suas roupas com pressa, com o suor escorrendo por sua face.

Ela correu até a porta, mas notou que ela estava trancada e nem sinal da chave por lá.

Então Marcus gargalhou. Aquela risada forte e viril, porém agora horripilante aos ouvidos da pobre moça.

"Aonde pensa que vai, tesoro? O prazer mal começou. Você não pode perder." Então ele pegou um canivete e um isqueiro dentro da mesa de cabeceira, e como um felino e um olhar maníaco nos olhos, se aproximou de mulher, que gritava.

_Maryland. EUA._

Bella apareceu na sala de treinamento outras vezes sempre depois da enfermaria, espreitando atrás da porta e observando o General Cullen lutar.

Ela tinha que admitir que não fosse à toa que ele era conhecido como deus da luta, porque ele realmente era bom.

Bella sempre gostara de boxe, tanto de lutar tanto de assistir pela TV.

E agora, observando na NSA, a adrenalina rolava em seu corpo só de assistir a luta magnífica das pessoas que já sabiam antes mesmo do fim da partida que iriam perder para o general.

Porém um dia, fazendo uma semana que observava ás escondidas, já que todos estavam concentrados demais em seus muques e socos, ela não viu o general na sala de treinamento.

Ela achou estranho, afinal, parecia que ele realmente gostava de lutar, e ia pontualmente todos os dias.

Será que ele morreu? Ou fora transferido?

As esperanças de Bella murcharam, quando idealizou que se fosse esse o caso, o prédio inteiro saberia.

Quando já estava quase pronta para ir ao seu dormitório, levou um tremendo susto ao notar o próprio general atrás de si.

Ela logo controlou a expressão e a respiração, e bateu continência para ele, ainda atordoada por ser pega no fraga.

"Observando escondido, novato?" Os lábios de Bella se cerraram com suas palavras. Ele e aquela maldita mania de chamá-la de homem!

"Sou, eu... Eu só estava... Andando. É andando." Ela se chutou mentalmente por estar sendo tão patética.

O general arqueou uma sobrancelha, em tom de zombaria.

"Sim, andando, portanto sem mover os pés. Que nova forma interessante de se andar."

Bella endureceu. "Desculpe general. Eu realmente estava espiando as lutas..."

"E fazer isso durante uma semana inteira não foi o suficiente?"

"Como que...?" Ela começou, mas ela logo se calou, achando inútil continuar a frase.

"Gosta de boxe então, novato?" Ele perguntou.

"Gosto." Bella respondeu com o máximo de dignidade que conseguira achar.

"Pois então assista, pois lutar é impossível para você." E assim ele entrou na sala, deixando uma Bella perplexa e de boca aberta no umbral da porta.

Ele achava que ela não era capaz? Mas ele iria ver...

Só de raiva, ela bufou, e a passos firmes, voltou ao dormitório, sem assistir á luta dessa vez.

Somente no dia seguinte enquanto conversava com Alice, já que não tinham pacientes no dia, que ela descobriu o porquê do general chegar atrasado ao treino.

Alice tocou no assunto por cima e provavelmente nem percebendo as antenas ligadas de Bella.

"Ele tem essa expressão dura e fria, mas é um bom homem..." Ela começara, depois de falar um pouco de cada subordinado de lá. "Mas ele tem sentimentos, não é qualquer um que manda celebrar uma missa em ação de graças aos pais cada ano depois da morte deles..." Ela abanou as cabeças em exasperação. "Faz vinte anos que ele faz o mesmo ritual... Todos os anos... Por isso," Ela deu um sorrisinho enigmático. "Ele tem sentimentos, embora não demonstre."

Bella tentou descobrir mais sobre o general, querendo achar o porquê de sua sempre frígida expressão, ou pelo menos descobrir um ponto fraco que ela pudesse usar a seu favor na missão.

Porém ela só descobrira que ele ficara órfão ainda muito novo, e todos os anos desde então, no aniversário da morte de seus pais ele mandava rezar uma missa para a alma deles.

Bella não pôde deixar de se surpreender com o ato. Mas mesmo assim a morte de seus pais não justificava o comportamento do general. Disso ela tinha absoluta certeza.

Ela também perdera os pais muito cedo, e nem por isso trazia uma máscara de rancor na face.

Alguns dias depois ela não resistiu e voltou à sala de treinamento. Porém dessa vez ela entrou. Para sua surpresa Jasper estava lá treinando, e sorriu quando a viu entrar.

Alguns a encaravam, mas ela simplesmente espaçou as pernas, cruzou os braços e ficou em um canto observando cada movimento de cada pessoa presente.

O general Cullen estava segurando um saco pendurado no teto para um novato, e não a viu chegar. E Bella aproveitando isso, tentou ver nele algo do menino órfão perdido no mundo, e o jovem homem criando uma cara de misto e amargura que ficaria no rosto para sempre.

Bella não conseguiu achar esse menino, por mais que ela tentasse. Para Bella ele nascera já dando ordens para a mãe.

Até que o general McCarthy veio falar com ela.

"Senhorita Evans."

"General." Ela bateu continência.

"Algum problema?" Ele perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

"Não..." Ela disse confusa. "Eu pensei que... Eu poderia praticar."

"Você luta boxe?"

Ela assentiu.

Ele colocou a mão no queixo em uma atitude pensativa, depois encolheu os ombros.

"Não sei se será possível, acho melhor perguntar ao general Cullen."

O queixo dela caiu.

"Por quê?" Logo emendou. "Desculpe general, mas não vejo o porquê do senhor não poder me dar à permissão."

"Ele controla aqui e vê o rendimento e o potencial de cada um, ele é a melhor opção."

E assim ele saiu dali, deixando Bella com raiva.

Ela realmente teria que pedir permissão ao imparcial do general Cullen?

Ela respirou fundo, tentou controlar ao máximo sua expressão, e encaminhou até onde ele estava. Queria parecer indiferente, como ele, mas sabia que não conseguiria. Ele era o rei da não-expressão.

O subordinado suava horrores, e Edward o pressionava, gritando que ele era fraco, que ele era impotente, que ele não merecia estar ali, e o garoto lutava... Lutava...

Edward não olhou para ela quando ela se aproximou, porém ela sabia que ele já a tinha visto e percebera sua presença.

Depois de dez minutos esperando, finalmente ele perguntou:

"Sim, novato?"

"Eu queria lutar." Ela falou rapidamente.

O general continuou com a atenção no saco e no garoto que fazia caretas horríveis.

"Impossível."

"Por quê?" Ela pressionou. Ele desviou um rápido olhar para ela.

"Por que você não conseguiria lutar."

"Só por que sou mulher?" Ela estava perdendo as paciências. "Existem outras mulheres aqui."

"Porém mais fortes e mais capacitadas... E j_ovens_." Ele disse a última palavra com um olhar de esguelha para ela e um tom de ironia na voz.

Bella respirou fundo e fechou as mãos em punho.

"Eu consigo."

"Não acredito." Falou peremptório.

"Pois me deixa provar."

Ele parou de segurar o saco e o garoto não previamente avisado, desviou um soco no ombro de Edward. Este somente colocou a mão ali como se espantasse uma mosca, e encarou Bella.

"_Não."_ E assim ele saiu andando. Bella fechou os olhos, e foi atrás dele.

"Eu preciso de treinamento."

"Você já tem o treinamento necessário nos campos, novato."

"Mas eu _posso_ lutar. Eu_ sei_ lutar. E eu _quero_."

O general parou e se virou nos calcanhares para observá-la.

"Certo, então prove."

Ela ficou confusa.

"Como?"

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, e Bella poderia jurar que vira um breve sorriso se formando em seus lábios. Mas fora tão rápido que ela começou a acusar sua mente de lhe pregar peças.

"Lute comigo."

Bella ficou sem ar.

"Lutar... Com você?"

"Claro." Ele então se agachou e passou pelos fios do ringue. "Ou você tem medo?"

Bella deixou toda a preocupação de lado e entrou logo atrás dele.

Edward jogou luvas para ela enquanto não se preocupava em colocar nenhuma.

"Por que você não vai colocá-las?" Ela perguntou.

"Não preciso." Ele encolheu os ombros, parando ereto no meio do ringue com as mãos para trás e só faltavam os braços abertos e dizendo "me bata".

As veias de Bella começaram a saltar de raiva, e o coração dela batia descompassado.

O sangue dela fervia diante a humilhação daquele homem que se achava o topo do mundo.

Ela flexionou os braços, sentindo as luvas um pouco mais largas do que sua mão, e cerrou os punhos.

Ela não precisava de um lembrete sobre a habilidade de Edward na luta, por isso tentou em milésimos de segundo pensar em alguma estratégia para conseguir combatê-lo, embora achasse um tanto impossível.

Ela canalizou toda sua raiva que nutria pelo homem em sua frente e partiu para cima dele, com um movimento que para ela fora rápido o bastante para pegá-lo de surpresa.

Porém ele simplesmente desviou dela, fazendo com que encontrasse o ar. Os braços do general seguraram em sua cintura e a precipitaram em direção ao chão onde ela caiu com um baque surdo.

Bella respirava com dificuldade tentando controlar as lágrimas de humilhação que ousavam em saltar de seus olhos, e encarou Edward. Com um grito de fúria, e não aceitando ser _descartada_ tão rapidamente, ela se levantou e atacou de novo cerrando os punhos, acertando dessa vez o abdômen despido dele.

Porém ele novamente conseguiu derrubá-la. O suor escorria pela face de Bella, e seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar de fúria enquanto ela continuava estendida no chão do ringue com os braços mortos em cada lado do seu corpo.

"_Chorando?"_ Ele perguntou zombeteiro. Bella trincou o maxilar, e levantou a perna conseguindo assim desferir outro chute na barriga do general. Rapidamente se levantou e começou uma série de socos em seu rosto, enquanto gritava com extrema fúria.

Ele se defendeu com as mãos, e minutos depois a segurou pela cintura e a derrubou novamente. Parecia tão... Fácil para ele. Como se ela fosse uma pena e que ele pudesse pega-la com uma mão.

Fazia tempo que ela não lutava por isso a falta de forma, porém a raiva a impedia de pensar com coerência, e usar o cérebro ao invés da força física.

Acabou que nem um olho roxo ela conseguiu dar no homem.

Ela estava acabada e com sensação de nocaute no chão do ringue, enquanto o general Cullen estava de pé, com os cabelos esvoaçando, observando-a respirar com dificuldade. No olhar que eles dividiram naquele momento, Bella desejou matá-lo, da forma mais terrível e cruciante o possível.

**Capítulo 6 – Nunca deixe um general odiar você.**

O barulho do relógio ecoava no recinto, e além do barulho do ventilador, a sala se encontrava em silêncio com os dois homens ali presentes inclinados sob uma série de infindáveis papéis oficiais.

Coçavam o queixo, inclinavam a cabeça e se moviam desconfortáveis na cadeira.

"Devemos informar ao presidente?" O Sr. Fields perguntou ao companheiro. O outro deu de ombros.

"Acho que a NSA consegue suportar isso. O presidente já tem problemas demais."

Então a atenção dos dois oficiais foi desviada pelo barulho da porta sendo aberta e por ela passar um general com a expressão rígida e os passos firmes.

"Qual é o problema?" Cruzou os braços de encontro ao peito.

Atrás dele a assistente discretamente fechava a porta, e os dois homens olharam com vergonha para o general.

Este sempre os deixava envergonhados, afinal o homem metia medo em todos.

"Bem," Limpou a garganta o Sr. Fields ajustando os papéis em uma pilha e rodando a caneta no ar. "Temos alguns pequenos problemas..."

O general arqueou uma sobrancelha impaciente. Ele estava muito ocupado, e não gostava de pessoas que enrolavam as coisas.

"Recebemos isso ontem do departamento de ligações internacionais..."

Estendeu um papel manuscrito para o general Cullen e este sem olhá-lo, perguntou objetivo.

"O que significa?"

"Foi capturado uma conversa entre a máfia Volturi e a máfia Russa ontem ás onze e cinqüenta e cinco. Se for verdadeira a conversa... Temos um infiltrado na organização."

O general fechou os olhos com força e voltou a abri-los.

"E então...?" Um homem pressionou.

"Acho que o general Cullen deve concordar em lidar com ele..."

"Ou ela." Corrigiu frio.

"Desculpe?" O Sr. Fields ajustou os óculos. "Acho que podemos eliminar as mulheres da lista... Afinal, uma infiltrada? Em um lugar próprio para homens?"

"O que estou em dúvida é se essa pessoa é antiga aqui... Ou novata." Os homens começaram a trocar idéias, enquanto o general Cullen permanecia impaciente.

Contudo algo estava errado. _Muito _errado naquelas informações.

"Qual foi a dificuldade para captar essa conversa?"

Os homens ficaram abismados com a pergunta para eles incompreensível.

"Bem... Segundo os dados... Estava em um código, e ambos os participantes acreditavam estar em uma linha segura..."

O outro homem deu um risinho irônico. "Eles estão subestimando o poder da NSA! Qual é... Somos a maior organização de inteligência do mais rico país do mundo, o que eles esperavam? Algumas séries de procedimento que iriam nos deter?"

"Concordo com você, meu amigo. Ninguém é páreo para a NSA!"

Tanto que tem um infiltrado aqui, pensou com amargura o general.

"Vocês tem certeza que a conversa foi entre a máfia russa e _a Volturi?"_ O general quase cuspiu o nome.

"Sim... O codinome do homem do outro lado era Lênin. E Lênin não é um dos líderes da de Moscou?"

Cullen se encontrava confuso e furioso consigo mesmo por não conseguir saber o que estava errado ali.

Odiava essas sensações, porque nenhuma delas lhe dizia o QUE era, ou QUEM era. Mas pelo menos tinha que admitir que fosse útil de vez em quando.

Virou-se e saiu da sala sem falar com os dois homens.

Ao andar a passo firme pelos corredores, já sabia a incógnita de toda a história.

Os Volturi não eram idiotas e nem subestimavam a NSA.

Bella então se deixou domar por um sentimento maior que determinação, mas algo misturado com vingança, e sede que a fazia se tornar imponente, pelo menos aos seus olhos.

Começou a treinar com o BOB no horário que a sala de treinamento se encontrava extremamente vazia.

Depois, quando foi surpreendida por Jasper e este se ofereceu para ajudá-la, ela começou a praticar com ele.

Ela usava toda sua fúria no saco, e já conseguia ver que ganhava a antiga força que ela sempre tivera.

O rendimento dela nos exercícios obrigatórios havia sido maior, e ela se sentia mais confiante.

Ela já descobrira onde era a sala de controle marítimo, e isso era um avanço.

Faria dois meses que ela já estava no quartel-general e ela não via à hora de terminar com tudo, e simplesmente poder voltar para a Itália e viver no sossego.

Ela não vira mais o general Cullen, porém tinha feito uma pesquisa na internet sobre sua família e descobrira que há vinte e quatro anos, houve um ataque terrorista á uma casa, nos subúrbios de Washington, e nesta casa morava os pais do general. Logo depois eles deixaram um menino de cinco anos órfão, aos cuidados de um orfanato.

Aos 18, ele se alistara ao exercito e aos 24 entrara na NSA, e aos 28, um ano atrás, fora "promovido" a general.

Isso era surpreendente, pois havia muitos generais que só subiam para lá depois de muito tempo servindo o país.

Ela tinha que admitir que o general não era fraco. E agora ela tinha que provar á ele que não era também.

"Você está uma tremenda de uma filha de um pai de forte." Jasper comentou um dia, fazendo um mês que ela treinava em seus horários livres.

Ela até deu um sorriso em meio à seqüência de socos no pedaço de borracha que Jasper segurava.

"Você poderia entrar no campeonato."

Ela parou rapidamente a seqüência. Encarou Jasper por alguns segundos e logo depois se virou, tomando um gole de água.

"O que foi? É para isso que você está treinando não é?"

"Olha Jasper... Você tem sido legal e tudo, mas... Não pergunte."

"Ok..." Ele mordeu os lábios. Jogou a borracha para o lado e se sentou na balaustrada do ringue, onde ela se acomodava. "Eu queria lutar também."

Ela tentou ignorá-lo, mas pelo visto o homem estava disposto a conversar.

"E por que não luta?"

"Não sou tão bom. O general Cullen ganha todos os anos."

Bella bufou ante a pronúncia daquele nome.

"Ele parece um deus... Ninguém nunca ganhou dele."

"Impossível." Argumentou irritada.

"Mas é a verdade filha de um pai."

"Ninguém nunca ganhou sempre..." Ela se levantou de um pulo, levando a garrafa de água consigo. Caminhou até a porta de saída, mas logo se voltou, mudando de idéia. "Você deveria treinar, Jasper."

Ele encolheu os ombros dando soquinhos no ringue. "Talvez..."

Bella então se virou de novo para ir embora.

Ela estava fatigada pelo treino, e ainda mais quando teve que correr até seu "expediente" na enfermaria.

"Oi Claire!" Alice cumprimentou assim que colocou o pé lá dentro. "Temos muito trabalho."

Elas ficaram a tarde inteira trabalhando na limpeza da pequena enfermaria.

Até Jasper vir fatigado em sua direção.

"Evans!"

"O quê?" Ele corou com o olhar de Alice nele, mas logo sua atenção voltou-se para uma Bella confusa.

"É melhor vir comigo."

"Mas..."

"Rápido!"

Então Bella correu atrás de Jasper. Um sentimento estranho se apossava de seu corpo, porém ela não entendia por que.

Eles foram até a ala de dormitórios, e a cena que viu a chocou.

"Pode colocar as coisas lá dentro..." O general Cullen dizia com a mão no bastão preto em sua cintura. "E chame o novato para pegar as coisas!"

"Mas... O quê?" Começou totalmente confusa.

"Novato." O general virou-se para ela, impassível como sempre. "Pegue suas coisas."

"Mas esse é meu quarto!" Protestou.

O general Cullen a olhou firmemente. "Quem é o general aqui?"

"Mas..." Jasper então a cutucou e ela respirou fundo. Aquela missão estava a destruindo! Ela não agüentava mais!

"Precisamos de uma cama... E como o senhor é uma ótima pessoa, tenho certeza de que não irá discordar." O general disse sempre indiferente.

Então com o máximo de dignidade que conseguia, pegou suas coisas que já estavam amontoadas no chão do corredor.

"Aonde vou dormir?" Perguntou encarando firmemente o general. Não queria demonstrar medo, nem nada.

O general não a faria menosprezada de novo. _Não dessa vez._

"No último alojamento."

Então o queixo dela caiu outra vez.

"Mas... Lá... É o pior quarto e... Só tem homens."

"Quer dormir lá fora, novato?" Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Não, general." Então bateu continência e á passos firmes se dirigiu até lá. O quarto era uma bagunça e cheirava qualquer coisa menos flores.

Por que não vistoriavam a organização dos quartos?

Ela jogou suas coisas em um canto do recinto, e controlando um grito de raiva retirou todas as coisas que se encontravam em cima do beliche de cima. Enfiou-se por baixo das cobertas, e agradeceu mentalmente por nenhum membro ainda estar presente, pois só assim, Bella pôde enterrar a cabeça no travesseiro, socá-lo com força e chorar sem ninguém presenciando aquele momento.

De uma coisa ela tinha plena certeza. _Nunca deixe um general odiar você._

**Capítulo 7 -** **Treinando o orgulho.**

I_tália_

"Mexa seu cavalo, Aro." Aro moveu-o.

"Agora mexa sua torre, Aro. Não... É melhor mexer o bispo, a rainha pode comer aquele bispo filho da mãe..." Aro então mexeu a rainha.

"Agora... Hm... Se o pião sair dali, o espaço fica livre para a torre, Aro." Então Aro mexeu o pião, deixando assim a torre livre para uma próxima jogada que logo causaria em um cheque.

"Hm... E agora, vamos..."

"ARO, PARE DE JOGAR XADREZ SOZINHO!" Brandiu Caius com impaciência, de outro cômodo.

Aro bufou jogando as peças longes.

Aquela máfia era um tédio!

Ele já tinha uns mil desenhos obscenos da máfia russa. E até aquilo o cansara!

Cadê a adrenalina, as missões, os atos ilícitos?

Tudo agora girava em torno daquele maldito carregamento de narcóticos para os EUA, e a infiltração de Isabella!

"Venha aqui!" Caius berrou.

Então Aro foi até o cômodo onde Caius estava acariciando seu iguana.

"Dio mio, Caius." Brandiu Aro. "Se tu queres ter esses bichos, tenha, mas não coloque nos sofás."

Caius revirou os olhos. "Você sabe o que Marcus fez dessa vez?"

Aro bufou de tédio enquanto se estirava no sofá, bem longe do bicho nojento. "Matou mais algumas belas italianas?"

"No!" Caius torceu um papel nas mãos e não tendo muito resultado o jogou longe. "Uma russa! _Russa_!"

"Como assim ele matou uma russa? Se eu ouvi bem, isso é bom e..."

"Não, idiota. Ele pensou que fosse uma italiana, e estava se relacionando com ela do jeito dele e acabou que era russa..."

"Por Dio."

"E agora... A máfia russa está no meio disso tudo!"

"Mas como eles descobriram?"

"Isso que é o que mais me dá raiva." Bufou, se erguendo em um salto e chamando Argos, que carregava um grande osso na boca. "Parece que eles contrataram a moça para se fingir ser italiana... Uma bela atriz russa... A máfia estava o seguindo esperando que ele indicasse nosso esconderijo... Quando ele iria matá-la para ter o "prazer", eles entraram e o pegaram."

"PEGARAM MARCUS?" Aro gritou, desconcertado.

"Senhor..." Jane apareceu com as mãos nos bolsos, e com o olhar sério. "Os russos estão no telefone."

"Como assim 'os russos estão no telefone'?"

"Marcus deu o telefone seguro da sede temporária. Eles não conseguiram descobrir onde estamos."

"Maldito!" Caius brandiu, largando seu iguana e indo em direção ao telefone. Aro o seguiu, aturdido.

Nunca um membro dos Volturi havia sido pego! E agora... Marcus? Isso era um sinal que as coisas andavam de mau jeito.

"O que é?" Caius latiu no telefone. Argos estava abanando o rabo ao seu lado. Mas parecia uma cobra se movendo, e Aro se distanciou o máximo que pode.

"Ora, ora... Senão é Caius Volturi." Lênin, como era conhecido o líder da máfia russa, disse do outro lado da linha, em inglês.

"O que você quer agora, Lênin?"

"Vocês sabem que eu estou com... Hm... Deixa-me ver Marcus não é? Foi pego com a mão na massa... Se ele fosse qualquer outro homem, teria ficado envergonhado."

"Mas Marcus não é assim..." Caius bufou.

"Não mesmo. E, ah, falamos em nossa última conversa sobre sua infiltrada... E você se recusou a dividir conosco o prêmio do carregamento..."

"_Nem morto!"_

"Pois agora... Se não participarmos... Não terá seu sócio de volta."

Caius riu estrondosamente. "Pois então fique com ele! Não faz nenhuma falta por aqui!"

"_Como?_ Volturi, você sabe que nossa última conversa foi interceptada não? A NSA provavelmente descobriu do infiltrado... Você não tem como escondê-lo por muito tempo."

"Você quem pensa. E ah, mande um beijo na bunda de Marcus e... Um_... Adios!"_

E bateu o telefone com força.

"O que aconteceu?" Aro perguntou.

"Lênin é um idiota." Foi tudo o que Caius disse antes de se virar para Jane. "Alec já chegou aos EUA?"

"Já. Ele só espera o momento propício."

"Ótimo." Suspirou Caius chamando Argos ao seu encontro. "Nós temos que apressar a missão. Lênin é um idiota, mas provavelmente vai ser uma pedra no caminho."

"E quanto á Marcus?" Aro perguntou, querendo distância do cachorro enorme.

Caius sorriu então com o canto da boca. "Ele vai se dar bem. Eles não conhecem Marcus. Vão se surpreender."

_Maryland. EUA_

Bella odiava muitas coisas em sua vida.

Ela odiava aquela situação. Aquela missão. Odiava os Volturi. Odiava os EUA. Odiava a NSA. E acima de tudo, odiava o general Cullen.

Ela só queria voltar para a Itália. Ela toparia qualquer coisa, até mesmo participar de alguma guerra no Oriente Médio, mas não permanecer ali, com o general Cullen fazendo de tudo para transformar sua vida em um inferno.

Ela descarregava toda sua ira no saco de boxe. Treinava mais tempo do que antes, e até Jasper achava que ela estava exagerando um pouco.

Ela não se importava.

O treinamento militar também estava mais intenso. Eles tinham aulas teóricas sobre os EUA, sobre o exercito e sobre ser americano.

Bella não se sentia americana, apesar de o ser. Sua casa era a Itália. E lá seria... Para sempre.

Ela estava se dando bem, apesar de ter sempre a mesma sensação de que o general sabia algo sobre ela. Aquela sensação de que ele poderia ler sua alma, e soubesse o verdadeiro motivo para ela estar ali.

Ela o evitava com todas as forças. Ela não queria vê-lo. Com a mesma cara impassível... Nunca demonstrando uma emoção.

Como alguém poderia ser tão monstro á esse ponto?

"Por que você não treina com os outros, Claire?" Jasper perguntou um dia.

Ela bufou, e continuou socando o saco que ele segurava.

"Por quê?" Insistiu.

"Eu fui uma vez, e o general Cullen disse que eu não poderia lutar."

"Filho de um pai..." Ele bufou. Ela revirou os olhos. Ele sempre dizia aquela expressão idiota. "Mas você é boa... Digo_ verdadeiramente_ boa." Completou com surpresa.

Ela bufou de novo e com a imagem do general em sua mente, começou a socar o saco com força.

"Talvez outra pessoa pudesse te ajudar. Dar-te dicas. Alguém que conheça o campeonato, e seja realmente bom." Jasper continuou tagarelando.

"Eu posso me virar sozinha..." Bufou, dando um último e forte golpe no saco.

Jasper se retirou quando já ia anoitecendo. Bella logo teria que sair, pois o treinamento dos generais, coronéis, sargentos e subordinados aconteceria em uma hora. E ela não queria deixar resquícios de sua presença.

Alice perguntava por ela quando ela sumia, mas até aquele momento, Bella conseguia arranjar algumas desculpas.

Suspirou, passando a mão encoberta por uma atadura pelos cabelos. Olhou para a luva que usava. Era uma da Everest, mas velha e surrada que encontrara nos velhos armários da sala de treinamento.

Se ela queria participar do campeonato, ela precisaria de algo melhor.

Então ela viu o "BOB" afastado em um canto da sala. Olhando para o relógio no canto superior da parede notou que poderia ainda dispor de poucos minutos.

E todo treinamento seria bem vindo.

Calçou as luvas novamente, e flexionou as mãos para ela melhor se adaptar á seu tamanho.

"Lá vamos nós..." Suspirou, e pegou o BOB depositando-o bem ao lado do saco. Ela nunca tentara aquilo, e nem sabia se daria certo, mas parecia ser uma boa idéia.

Na luta normal do ringue você só tinha um oponente, mas quem garantia que na vida real você tivesse somente um?

Então ela começou uma série de movimentos seguidos. Socava o saco e logo, em um movimento único, com o pé socava o boneco, e assim sucessivamente.

O suor já escorria de seu rosto, e a calça de moletom que usava já se encobria de suor, junto com a camiseta regata que usava.

"Nunca conseguirá ganhar o campeonato desse jeito."

O corpo dela paralisou ao ouvir a voz da última pessoa que esperava.

Ela fechou os olhos com força, querendo que aquilo fosse uma alucinação.

Por que justo_ ele_ teria que vê-la treinando? Por que justo a _última_ pessoa a quem ela queria ver?

Ela se virou lentamente na direção do general.

"General." Fez uma continência forçada, enquanto tentava respirar calmamente. A vontade que ela tinha era de socar o homem até arrancar algo dele. Algo que não fosse aquela sempre expressão de indiferença!

O homem olhava para ela com uma sobrancelha arqueada e com as mãos apoiadas no bastão preto na cintura.

"Eu já iria sair..." Começou Bella.

"O que a fez pensar..." Ignorou o comentário dela, enquanto caminhava em sua direção analisando a sala, como se nunca houvesse a visto. Aqueles passos falsos, mas ao mesmo tempo firmes, lhe causavam calafrios. "Que poderá se tornar boa o suficiente para entrar em um campeonato com profissionais, treinando sozinha?"

"Eu não estou treinando sozinha." Respondeu.

"Ah claro." Quase que ela distinguiu um tom de ironia na voz do general. "E o novato Whitlock é um ótimo treinador."

Ela abriu a boca em surpresa. Como ele sabia sobre Jasper?

"É difícil esconder as coisas de mim, novato." Respondeu como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos. "Sei dessas suas fugidas desde primeiro dia. Há alguns meses."

"Então por que só apareceu agora?" Respondeu Bella cruzando os braços de encontro ao peito e pronta para encarar o General se fosse necessário.

Que se dane a missão! Que se danem os VOLTURI!

Ele se aproximou mais dela e a encarou firmemente, daquele jeito que a deixava incomodada.

"Por que você tem trabalho na enfermaria. E como parece disposta a ficar aqui até o campeonato, devo interferir."

"Mas eu não estou fazendo nada errado! E Alice nem está tendo tanto trabalho!"

"Novato, não eleve o tom de voz." Cortou. "Primeiro..." Cutucou o saco e depois retirou a mão, analisando-a. "Não é o _quanto _você treina que importa, é _como _você treina."

Bella queria sair dali o mais rápido que podia. Não agüentava mais aquele homem! Aquele monstro vestido de farda e com três estrelas de general em sua frente!

"Desculpa, mas esse é o único jeito que eu sei treinar..." Respondeu com ironia.

"Péssimo por sinal."

"Senhor..." Começou, respirando fundo. "Se é contra as regras, eu simplesmente irei parar de treinar e..."

"E desistirá do campeonato?"

"S-sim..."

Ele fez um "tsc, tsc" com a boca, seguido de um sinal de desaprovação.

"Parece que alguém não ouviu o meu discurso no primeiro dia."

"Eu não estou entendendo..."

"Simples." Ele a perfurou com o olhar. Os dois agora estavam separados por meio metro, e suas cabeças se inclinavam na direção do outro, desafiando-se mutuamente, provocando-se. "Eu a treinarei."

"O quê?" Bella deixou sair em seu extremo estado de surpresa. Como assim? O general estava se desluzindo á treiná-la?

_Por quê?_

Depois de como falou que ela era ruim? Depois de humilhá-la? _Criticá-la?_

"Está falando sério?" Ele simplesmente continuou a olhando, em uma expressão muda de "eu tenho cara de brincadeiras?"

E ele realmente não tinha.

Bella tinha que confessar que ficou tentada a aceitar. Afinal, lembrava-se muito bem de como o general lutava. Ele parecia um deus da luta! Ele era extraordinariamente bom, e Bella nunca havia visto alguém lutar como ele.

Seria um ótimo treinador, e talvez ela pegasse algumas técnicas dele, e...

Não! O que ela estava pensando?

Ele não seria um ótimo treinador, porque a humilharia e há desafiaria o tempo todo!

Falaria o quanto ela é fraca e impotente, e talvez o único motivo pela "boa vontade" dele, fosse continuar transformando sua vida em um inferno.

O general esperava impassível alguma reação de sua parte.

"Começaremos na segunda."

"Não!"

"Não?" Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Bella então se aproximou dele o bastante para seus olhos se encontrarem em uma mesma linha, e ela praticamente soltar adagas pelos olhos.

"Eu prefiro não participar do campeonato á treinar com você, _senhor."_

Encararam-se por um longo tempo, então, Bella fez uma continência, e saiu da sala de treinamento, deixando o general Cullen para trás.

Cullen a observou sair e franziu o cenho. Era a primeira vez em toda sua vida que alguém lhe dava as costas.

**Capítulo 8 – Generais são bons motoristas?**

_Itália_

"Você parece muito suscetível." O homem falou desgostoso para Marcus que jogava paciência Spider enquanto cantarolava "Like a Virgin" da Madonna.

"Io só vejo a vida com novos horizontes." Sorriu demonstrando todos os dentes. "Vocês russos só sabem pensar, pensar, pensar... Eu só penso em viver. Simples."

O homem bufou e fechou a porta com raiva. Marcus riu, mas logo seu sorriso morreu ao se encontrar sozinho.

Jogou o baralho longe, e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça.

"_Maldita ragazza russa!"_

Depois de soltar algumas maldições para a infeliz, começou a se mover de um lado para outro do pequeno quarto em que se encontrava.

Lênin, com o rosto devidamente tampado, informara que seus sócios não o queriam de volta e que ainda Caius mandou um "beijo na bunda e um Adios!"

Marcus sabia do que se tratava.

Eles não fariam nada. _Ele_ teria que fazer.

E ele não queria ficar pensando em um plano, ou perdendo algum tempo precioso tentando escapar dali.

O que havia acontecido com a liberdade afinal?

Agora ele tinha que gastar seus preciosos neurônios com um maldito plano.

Se pelo menos envolvesse uma ragazza... Na arte da conquista ele praticamente funcionava em modo automático. O que aconteceria quando ele realmente se empenhasse nisso?

UGH! Ele berrou e socou uma mesa que não poderia ser usada como arma. Olhando ao seu redor, nada poderia ser usado como arma! Tudo devidamente pensado!

Ele não conseguia parar de jogar maldições para aquela russa que parecia tremendamente uma italiana. Nem sequer sotaque havia!

Ela havia conseguido enganar Marcus Volturi! _O grande conquistador!_

Bufou e se jogou no colchão flácido que lá tinha, com as mãos tampando a cara.

Depois de alguns minutos, ouviu a maçaneta da porta se mexer, e a porta ranger. Passos de salto eclodiu no recinto, e logo a porta rangeu de novo.

Marcus não tinha a mínima vontade de ver quem era.

"h2;k2;l4; m1;k6;l6;k3;l5;l6;, i2;k2;ll2;?"

Aquela voz... O corpo dele se encheu de raiva ao distingui-la.

"Cagna!*" Bufou internamente.

*Cadela em italiano.

Ele ergueu os olhos e olhou então para a linda moça que se encontrava em sua frente. Ela vestia um grosso sobretudo de pele de carneiro e seus cabelos de um tom intensamente loiro caía por seus ombros em cascatas grossas de fios.

Ela o olhava com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

Então Marcus naquele momento percebeu o que ele poderia fazer para escapar dali.

Unir o que sabia de melhor fazer, com o que ele _precisava_ fazer.

Fugir dali.

Aquela moça parecia inteligente, uma boa atriz, afinal enganara-o com um belo ardil!

Mas Marcus sabia que a partir do momento que se empenhasse na arte de conquistar, nenhuma mulher seria vacinada contra ele!

Nem aquela cadela russa!

Ele sorriu sedutor, e seus olhos semicerraram, sedutoramente.

"Io sei russo, tesoro. E si, estou bem confortável. _Agora..._ Mais do que nunca."

_EUA. Maryland. NSA._

"Esse caiu feio." Alice respondeu torcendo o nariz enquanto pegava um ungüento no armário de vidro.

O pobre homem gemeu de dor, e se encolheu na cama hospitalar da enfermaria da sede do NSA.

"Não posso... Sair..." O homem choramingava.

"Ei, não precise entrar em pânico. Só se acalme. Todos se machucam." Alice tranqüilizou-o.

"Aquele homem... É um monstro..." Gemeu.

"Concordo." Bella resmungou baixinho do canto de onde estava na enfermaria. Ela sabia bem de quem o novato falava. Quem mais poderia ser um monstro por ali?

"Disse algo, Claire?"

"Não." Bufou, checando uma grande lista de medicamentos que faltava na enfermaria. "Mas acho que precisa de compras aqui..."

"Faz algum tempo que estou para pedir recursos mesmo..." Alice disse concentrada no curativo. "Claire, pode vir aqui terminar?"

"Claro." Respondeu indo em direção ao novato, sentindo pena dele no mesmo instante. Não que ela fosse de sentir aquele sentimento pelas pessoas, simplesmente pelo homem ter visto o monstro que o general Cullen era. Merecia pena. Isso era óbvio.

Ela começou a terminar o curativo. Pelos meses que estava ali infiltrada, ela aprendera várias coisas com Alice na enfermaria.

"Você tem boas mãos..." O novato disse observando-a com os olhos semicerrados.

Bella não respondeu, somente continuou fazendo o curativo.

Alice saíra da sala por um instante para resolver algo sobre os medicamentos restantes, e Bella tentava parar de pensar na noite a uma semana em que o general disse que a treinaria.

Por que ele faria aquilo afinal?

Será que a humilhação habitual não era suficiente para ele?

Então Alice retornou e depois que ela terminou o curativo e o novato agradeceu com um resmungo, Alice falou:

"Você poderia ir buscar os medicamentos na cidade?"

Bella quase suspirou de alívio e pulou de contentamento. Era tudo o que precisava!

A semana anterior havia sido um inferno. Ok. Mais ainda do que antes.

O seu novo quarto era um horror. Dividia com mais três homens, e estes a olhavam como se ela fosse comestível.

Ela sentia horror por aquilo, e fazia uma careta de descontentamento toda vez que os encontrava.

Indo a cidade, poderia colocar a cabeça em ordem, e retornar a calma e autodomínio que sempre tivera. E assim quem sabe... Ter alguns minutos longe daquela sede.

"Claro." Respondeu com um sorriso.

"Ótimo. Vá até o pátio principal, perto dos portões ás duas. Eu vou te dispensar do trabalho aqui por esse tempo."

"Certo."

O general McCarthy comia suas habituais rosquinhas da manhã, enquanto observava um Edward pensativo estirado retamente no sofá.

"O que foi hein?"

Edward nem sequer olhou para ele.

"Edward! Acorda!" Gritou o general McCarthy.

Com um sobressalto, o general olhou para McCarthy.

"Onde você estava? Lua?"

O general fez uma careta e esfregou as mãos no rosto.

"Estou cansado, só isso."

"Olha... O generalíssimo Cullen, cansado? Isso é novidade. E olha que te conheço há um bom tempo."

"Cala a boca, Emmet." Grunhiu.

"O povo do departamento falou das suspeitas sobre..."

"Melhor não falar sobre isso." Cortou. "Quanto mais discrição, melhor."

"Certo... Certo..." Emmet levantou as mãos em rendição. "Você acha que está entre os novatos? Ou os funcionários?"

"Eu não sei..." Murmurou. "Mas tenho suspeitas. E seja quem for o infeliz, eu vou achá-lo."

Ele se levantou em um pulo, pronto para sair da sala. Mas Emmet empurrou sua cadeira de rodas em sua direção e o puxou pelo braço.

"Ei... Você pode ter essa fachada na cara, mas eu sei o que está se passando dentro de você. Eu te conheço, Edward. E esquece o passado! Esqueça os Volturi! Já passou! São mais de vinte anos!"

"Chega Emmet." Edward se desvencilhou. "Eu sei o que faço e devo fazer."

"Eu sei o que você acha que deve fazer Cullen." Suspirou McCarthy. "Não vou falar mais nada... Mas se eu fosse você começava a viver, antes que fosse tarde demais."

O general nada disse, somente girou os pés, pegou as luvas de boxe em cima de uma mesa e saiu da sala.

Ás duas horas, Bella estava no pátio principal da sede se achando uma burra.

Como que ela iria para a cidade? Não tinha carros á sua disposição, nem muito menos sabia quem poderia levá-la.

Estava pronta para voltar á enfermaria e pedir explicações á Alice, quando um carro preto passou por sua frente, parou e buzinou.

Ela encarou o vidro preto, que logo se abaixou revelando um homem fardado lá dentro.

"Você é Claire Evans?"

Assentiu. Ele então pediu para que entrasse no carro. Ela o fez.

Mas logo quando o carro saiu dos portões, o motorista parou e saiu do carro.

E dentro de alguns segundos, ela viu somente os pés de um homem vindo em sua direção.

Usava sapatos pretos, e a calça preta social...

Então o coração de Bella falhou uma batida ao reconhecer os passos firmes e seguros, quase arrogantes. Se passos poderiam ser arrogantes, eram aqueles!

À medida que se aproximava ela avistava as pernas, o paletó preto por cima da blusa branca de botões, sem gravata.

Então... O queixo quadrado, com o pomo de adão levemente saltado. A boca em linha fina, o nariz reto, os olhos verdes perfurantes e os cabelos desorganizados naquele tom estranho de cobre.

"Mer-da."

Então o general Edward Cullen abriu a porta do carro e entrou daquele jeito firme, mas ao mesmo tempo elegante.

Nem sequer olhou para Bella. Girou a chave na ignição, e arrancou pneus deixando para trás a sede da NSA.

Agora Bella se chutava mentalmente por ter achado que qualquer lugar seria melhor que aquele prédio, pois agora, ele parecia infinitamente à melhor opção para ela.

**Capítulo 9 – Visitinha.**

_Itália_

Marcus se sentia extremamente frustrado!

Ele estava com todo o plano arquitetado em sua mente, mas não tinha como realizá-lo.

Tudo por que aquela cadela loira não aparecia mais!

E nem outra mulher.

Parecia que sua fama era bem conhecida, e só marmanjos russos barbudos apareciam por ali.

Ele não sabia quanto tempo ainda permaneceria na Itália. Não sabiam se o levariam para a Rússia. Não sabia nada.

Afinal, o que eles fariam com ele se ele não tinha nada para dar?

Por que ele continuava ali naquele maldito cativeiro?

Ele sabia que tinha algo a mais que precisava saber. Mas não sabia o quê.

Então houve um descuido, e ele acabou ouvindo uma conversa em russo. Ele entendia poucas coisas, mas foi o suficiente para ele descobrir.

A mulher se chamava Roza, e havia viajado para os EUA para falar com um contratante.

_Maryland. EUA._

A pequena viagem inteira eles ficaram em silêncio. Bella se encontrava estranhamente nervosa, torcendo as mãos no colo e torcendo para que o general não pudesse notar.

Parecia perseguição! Um carma do destino!

Olhou pelo canto do olho para o general. Ele estava de terno, e parecia um político ou um homem de negócios. Enquanto ela estava com roupas normais.

A regra dizia que quando não estivessem de serviço, que os membros do órgão não andassem com os uniformes, então lá estavam os dois, indo para a cidade, _juntos,_ sem que ninguém pudesse identificá-los.

E se o general resolvesse matá-la? E se o general realmente houvesse descoberto tudo e estivesse pronto a tirá-la de cena ou tentar arrancar informações?

Está certo que ela já estava parcialmente desconfiada, mas lidar com o fato cara a cara parecia demais aterrorizador.

Mas e se fosse, ela não podia se deixar levar! Não! _Definitivamente!_ Ela tinha os pais como exemplo. Morreram como heróis. Morreram com dignidade, ou o máximo de dignidade que poderiam conseguir.

Ela os teria como exemplo, e isso seria o bastante para mostrar para aquele general com as três estrelas no peito, de que Claire Evans, não existia. Ali era a pele de Isabella Swan.

_Swan..._ Ele se lembraria desse nome e temeria.

Finalmente a cidade se aproximava, e Bella respirou mais calmamente. Aquela viagem em silêncio estava a mortificando.

Não que ela fosse tremendamente fã da conversação. Não era um Jasper da vida, mas simplesmente silêncio demais era desconcertante.

"É o seguinte, Evans..." O general disse quebrando o silêncio o que foi quase um baque para ela. "Eu verei algumas coisas, e você vá com sua lista até a Clinical's Medical, compre tudo e em uma hora me encontre na estátua do centro da cidade." Ele dizia tudo automaticamente como se dissesse ordens á uma tropa.

Bella bufou internamente, enquanto o general abria a porta do carro o que logo foi seguido por ela.

Ele apertou o botão automático do alarme e saiu andando autorizadamente até pelas ruas da cidade!

Bella imaginou o que o prefeito faria se o visse andando assim pelas ruas, como se ele fosse o dono de tudo, e todos sucumbissem á suas ordens.

Ela continuou parada ali o encarando, até que ele se voltou:

"Uma hora, novato." E virou uma esquina, desaparecendo, então.

Bella abanou a cabeça, e tentou manter certa coerência e calma.

Era claro que o general sabia que ela não conhecia a cidade! Segundo seu registro de documentos ela viera de uma cidadezinha qualquer em Washington, chamada Forks!

Era claro que a opção por uma cidade pequena foi proposital para os Volturi. Seria mais fácil colocar algum documento dela ali dentro, junto com alguma assinação barata de certidão de nascimento do que em uma cidade grande.

"Clinical's Medical" Suspirou. "É lógico que eu sei onde é." Ironizou andando em direção aonde tinha mais movimento.

Ela pediu várias informações até conseguir achar a bendita loja. Olhando no relógio constatou que perdera preciosos quinze minutos!

Pegou a lista que Alice preparara e lhe dera naquela manhã e deu para a atendente que prometeu trazer todo o pedido. Bella somente teria que sentar e esperar, se entupindo de cafeína no processo.

A loja era toda branca e verde musgo, provavelmente quem a havia projetado esperava que lembrasse realmente um hospital.

Um vidro separava o interior da calçada movimentada e apinhada de pessoas emaranhas em casacos de outono.

Ela andou naquela direção, e suspirando, observou o ar que saia de sua boca embaçar o vidro.

Ela achou uma boa distração nisso por dois minutos, e logo uma grande parte do vidro estava embaçada.

Olhou encabulada para o interior da loja para qualquer atendente que estivesse vendo, porém parecia que a única que havia estava se encarregando de providenciar sua compra.

Então, bufando descontente e esperando estar em qualquer outro local, limpou rapidamente o embaço do vidro, revelando então, a figura, alta, magra e esguia, os cabelos pretos caindo pelos olhos, os olhos pretos semicerrados, e a pele branca lisa endurecida pela maxilar e a boca rígida, encarando-a do outro lado do vidro.

"ALEC?"

**Capítulo 10 – Outra abordagem.**

_NSA._

"Será que não é o caso de mantê-lo afastado por algum tempo?" Emmet perguntou preocupado para Alice.

Eles sempre foram amigos, e agora, dividiam a mesma preocupação. _O general Cullen._

Alice suspirou e girou a caneta nas mãos, pensativa.

"Ele tem que parar com essa obsessão... Ele estava bem. Ok. Ele é sempre daquele jeito, mas desde que descobriu que tem um infiltrado dos Volturi aqui, ele não irá sossegar até descobrir quem é."

"Nós temos procedimentos quando há suspeitas, Alice." Emmet suspirou encostada a cabeça nas mãos. "Mas ele insiste que quer cuidar de tudo sozinho, e isso me preocupa."

"Quando se tem um infiltrado não é o caso de ter uma inspeção na ficha de todos? Vigiar todos? E fazer uma rigorosa inspeção?"

"Sim. Mas ele não quer saber... O diretor geral nem sabe que tem um infiltrado. Edward pediu para o departamento manter segredo."

"E se algo der errado? Tem tudo para dar errado, Emmet! E ele não consegue ver isso por que está cego!"

"Eu sei..." Suspirou McCarthy. "Eu perdi as contas de quantas vezes já lhe falei, mas se as coisas não melhorarem, eu vou ter que agir sem ele, e achar esse infiltrado custe o que custar."

_Maryland. EUA._

O susto que Bella levou foi tremendo, mas ela logo se recuperou quando Alec fez sinal para que o seguisse.

Bella ainda estava chocada.

O que Alec fazia ali?

A atendente ainda não voltara então á passos rápidos seguiu Alec olhando para trás a todo o momento para ver se o general estava por ali ou não.

Ela ainda tinha alguns minutos.

Ele parou em uma ruela deserta, e Bella irada foi até ele.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Dirigiu-se em italiano. "Está louco?"

Ele pegou um aparelho metálico da bolsa e passou por todo o corpo de Bella. Constatando que não havia nenhuma escuta, guardou o aparelho.

Ele cruzou os braços de encontro ao peito, e sorriu irônico.

"Eu sabia que você não seria a pessoa certa para a missão."

Bella corou de raiva. Ele não falara, mas sabia de que se referia ao fracasso do navio com o carregamento de _ecstasy!_

"Você sabia que o general Cullen está andando por aqui? Ele pode nos pegar!" Retrucou com raiva.

"Eu vim dar um recado dos Volturi."

"Fale logo!" Bella se encontrava tremendamente nervosa, olhando para o fim da ruela a todo o momento imaginando ver um general a olhando vitorioso e descobrindo tudo.

"Eles acham que você está demorando demais. Você precisa se apressar."

Ela bufou. "Vocês sabiam que eu estou infiltrada _na NSA?_ É um dos órgãos de inteligência mais importante dos EUA! O que você espera? Que seja algo extremamente fácil?"

"Você já está a quatro meses na organização!"

"E eu já descobri algumas coisas! Sei onde é a sala de controle marítimo, quem é o responsável, sei também..."

"Bella..." Ele falou com raiva. "Você tem a data. Nessa data você precisa conseguir. Não tem adiantamentos. Não tem como nós nos comunicarmos com você. Essa é uma exceção."

"Ótimo." Bufou. "Já deu o seu recado? Tenho que me apressar! Como se eu não soubesse!"

"Não..." Ele a segurou pelo braço a forçando a se voltar para ele. Ele a encarou com firmeza. "Tem uma coisa importante que precisa saber."

"O que é?" Pelas borboletas em seu estômago, Bella pressentia que algo ruim estava vindo.

"A NSA descobriu que tem um infiltrado."

A boca de Bella se abriu em um "O".

"Como...?"

"Não importa. Mas descobriu." Alec desconversou. "Você tem que tomar cuidado. E também... Os Volturi tiveram uma idéia para você conseguir o prazo."

"Idéia?"

"Preste atenção. Eu só vou falar uma vez." Ele olhou para algum ponto atrás de Bella, e começou. "O general Cullen é uma das pessoas mais importantes do NSA. Ele exerce influência em tudo."

"Como se eu não soubesse..." Bufou, contrariada.

"Os Volturi acham então que você deve se aproximar dele."

"Como assim 'me aproximar'?"

"Seja melhor amiga dele! Seja a melhor aluna! Tanto faz. Faça-o se apaixonar, qualquer coisa! Mas se aproxime dele. Ele é valioso, e poderá te levar exatamente para onde nós queremos."

"Ele nunca vai fazer isso..." Bufou Bella revirando os olhos. "Você não conhece o general."

"Bella..." Ele disse sério, mas logo assumindo um tom de ironia. "Você não tem muitas escolhas. Se você falhar nessa missão... Não terão outras... Você sabe o porquê."

"Sei... Eu vou com essa missão até o fim Alec. Não vou fracassar! Custe-me o que custar!"

"Ótimo." Ele foi caminhando, para ir embora, mas antes de sair, virou a cabeça por cima do ombro. "E vê se ganha aquele campeonato, Bella. Estamos torcendo por você."

E saiu.

Aquele pequeno encontro foi o bastante para Bella perceber diversas coisas.

**A primeira:** Os Volturi a vigiavam e eles queriam que ela soubesse disso.

**A segunda:** Eles estavam achando mais uma vez que falharia.

**A terceira:** Ela nunca, realmente nunca, conseguiria arrancar algo do general Cullen.

**A quarta:** Ela teria muitos, mais muitos problemas pela frente.

Bella voltou correndo para a loja e a atendente estava olhando para todos os lados, com confusão estampada em seu rosto.

"Olá." Bella se aproximou do balcão. "Tive que dar uma saída."

Ela sorriu. "Ah, claro. Bem, um homem veio aqui pegar as coisas levando para o carro."

Bella gelou.

"Que homem?"

"Ah..." A atendente deu um sorrisinho envergonhado. "Um alto... Bom de corpo... Extremamente bem afeiçoado..."

"Ok. Ok. Não precisa continuar." Fez um gesto displicente com as mãos. "Ele não tinha nem um sorriso no rosto?"

Ela pensou. "É... Ele não estava com nenhuma expressão... Mas eu acho que ele deu uma piscada para mim!"

Aquilo era demais para Bella. Revirou os olhos, agradeceu e saiu da loja.

Só quando sentiu uma forte lufada de vento em seu rosto do lado de fora que percebeu a seriedade da situação.

O general. Pegou. Compras. Ela. Não. Estava!

_Perguntas._

Sim, perguntas. O que ela falaria?

Ela paralisou na rua e começou a formular várias desculpas em sua mente, mas sabia que o general era esperto o suficiente para perceber.

Andou em direção ao carro e então com o canto do olho distinguiu a figura alta do Cullen lendo um jornal em uma banca.

Bella tremeu. UGH! Respondeu internamente.

Ela nunca fora de tremer ou temer alguém. _Mas aquele general Cullen..._

Caminhou na direção dele, com a boca formulando qualquer desculpa, mas antes mesmo que ela formulasse alguma palavra, o general já estava dizendo:

"Você já sentiu ódio alguma vez?" A pergunta de Edward a pegou desprevenida. Ela fechou a boca e engoliu em seco.

Ele nem sequer olhara para ela.

"É... Todos sentem ódio. É humano."

Embora ela achasse que fosse inumano também, já que o general não demonstrava sinais de ser "humano".

Ele então torceu o jornal que segurava, e o transformou em uma bola de papel. O balconista o olhou com os olhos arregalados.

"S-senhor..." Começou gaguejando, provavelmente com medo do general. "É..."

Então Edward jogou algumas moedas para o homem, virou as costas e saiu andando em direção ao carro.

Bella aturdida observou o balconista pegar o jornal que ficara no chão, desdobrá-lo, e relevar então, uma grande manchete que dizia:

"**GOVERNO ACHA QUE OS VOLTURI FORAM RESPONSÁVEIS PELO CARREGAMENTO DE NARCÓTICOS QUE ATRAVESSOU O TRANSATLÂNTICO HÁ UM ANO."**


End file.
